Sakura High School
by ShesAWildeFlower
Summary: Moving was never fun for Sakura. Neither was high school. But, when she suddenly gets all attention from the school’s hottest jock, will her input change? And what if he’s her neighbor? SasuSaku GUESS WHO BACK WITH FRESH IDEAS BAKING?
1. Chapter 1: The Move, The Meet

**Hello! I am very new to writing Naruto, this is my first one. I have only seen episodes 5 – 23 due to laziness and on demand. Due to that fact, I'm pretty much only going to write things that like have nothing to do with episodes. And, as another fact, I don't know what any of the suffixes mean, and I don't know Japanese words. BUT! I will try my hardest to entertain in away way! On with the story!**

* * *

**Summary:** Moving was never fun for Sakura. Neither was high school. But, when she suddenly gets all attention from the school's hottest jock, will her input change? And what if he's her neighbor? SasuSaku

* * *

**Sakura High School  
Chapter 1**

**Sakura POV**

Moving. I hate moving. We move all the time! I get settled into one place and then I'm uprooted again to another. I hate that my parents are divorced, worse of all they are doctors, and I never see them. I have to be with my dad on vacations and with my mom every time else. It's bad enough having to get a plane ticket every couple of months, but it's worse being alone in a giant house for ten days because your father is a brain surgeon. And now mom's moving. I love Tokyo! I have so many friends here, and my high school is great. Well, almost great, I hate homework and math is too hard, but I love my friends and teachers. And now, we're moving to Konoha??? I've never heard of that place in my life!

My mom says I'm going to Sakura High School, a school named after the sakura cherry blossom tree. That's where I got my name, too. My name is Sakura Haruno. I have pink pastel colored, long, wavy hair. And I have shiny emerald eyes. I had a few guys who liked me, nothing big. I guess I'm pretty. I'm tall and have curves in all the right places. My looks come from my mother.

I'm starting high school in a week. It's almost the end of vacation and I am NOT looking forward to ending it. I didn't even get do normal seventeen year old things. We moved twice over the summer. I've been here for five days! I don't even know the neighbors yet! I need help. And lots of it…

**Sasuke POV**

We have new neighbors. Yippee… They moved in about five days ago. I looked out the window and saw the most beautiful girl about my age. She has pink hair, and emerald eyes. She's like a model. She's perfect for me, but I have to get to know her. I mean, Sasuke Uchiha does not go out with anyone. She has to be …

1. Smart.  
2. Funny  
3. Gorgeous (check)  
4. Seventeen

I can't really wait to meet her, but I'm a little too preoccupied on something else. School, starting in ONE week. I'm so not ready for hoards or girls, grade, being late, stupid teachers, and just everything that has to do with school. The only thing I'm looking forward to is my friends, Naruto, Ino, TenTen, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Neji. I haven't seen them in months! And that girl …

Walking into my bedroom, I look out the window. There she is! We have windows across from each other. **(A/N I totally stole that idea from someone, so yeah I don't own that idea.) **She turned around and our gazes met, so I quickly shifted my eyes to the floor, and shoved my hands into my pocket. Our beds are across from each other. _I can watch her in her sleep_. OKAY WOW CREEPY THOUGHT. I have to go help my mom…

**Sakura POV**

He looked at me. _He's cute.** More like hot, you mean!,**_my inner self commented. _Shut up. He's just, cute.** Okay, mhm, sure…** _I brushed my pastel hair in my mirror. I climbed into bed and turned off the lamp. I hope I sleep nicely…

**One Week Later  
First Day of High School**

I climbed into the hot shower and washed myself. Coming out, I dried myself. I walked into my new walk-in closet and picked a pastel pink tank top and a jean mini-skirt. I slipped on my white sandals and dried and brushed my hair in the mirror by my window. I glanced out and noticed that boy again. The boy who I had seen so many times while brushing my hair it was scary. He was still asleep. _He's so cute when he sleeps.** You mean hot!!** __No, just cute. I already told you this; he's only a CUTE boy..._ I grabbed my cell phone and keys and headed to the door. On the door was a note from my mother.

**Sakura,**

**Will be staying at the office late today, brain cancer. Don't forget your class sched and take out the chicken in the freezer before you leave. Put it in the sink.**

**Mom**

I glanced at my cell phone. 7:15. I have time.

I walked over to the freezer and took out the chicken. It slipped out and hit my foot.

"AHH!" I yelled. It hurt so badly!! I picked it up and limped over to the sink, dropping it in. I grabbed my school schedule from the table and shoved it into my pocket. I looked down at my toes. _Oh great, a bruise.** It could be worse.**_ I walked out the door and locked it. I hopped into my car, a red corvette, and was off to school.

**Sasuke POV**

_Oh great, school._ I yawned. Walking out the door, I saw pinky, the girl next door, leaving. _Nice car..._ I got into my silver Porsche and was off to school. She was going the same way. What if? Maybe she _does_ go to my school. When she pulled into the parking lot, I was sure of it.

I parked in my normal spot, it was practically reserved for my, right next to a cherry blossom tree, the school's finest.

Getting out of my car, I saw that she was reluctant to get out. _She's new. _She got out and started walking into the court yard. I saw Naruto go over and talk to her. She laughed and tossed her hair. Naruto brought her over to our group of friends. I walked of into that directed.

**Sakura POV  
**

"This is Ino, TenTen, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Neji." At that moment, the spiky raven haired kid from across my window walked up. "Oh, and this, this is Sasuke _Uchiha_." Naruto grinned, stressing the 'Uchiha'.

I walked up to him and smirked. "So you're the 'legendary' Sasuke, huh?" I asked, drawing circles of his chest…

* * *

**Oohh! Cliffie! Hehehe! So what do you think of the first chapter? I'm not sure if I should continue so review! They are my inspiration!**

**xwayxintoxanimex**


	2. Chapter 2: Playing With Sasuke

**Wow! I got so many reviews on my first chapter! A total of fourteen!! I'm so glad people like it. But, I would like to clear a few things up. Sakura's mother is a cancer specialist, not a brain surgeon like Sakura's father. Sasuke is OOC. And, Sakura is not a playgirl, I guess I just kind of messed up a little on trying to make her shy but look confident. Haha. But anyway, reviewers will be mentioned at the end of the chapter, which, I hope will be longer this time, because I didn't have much time to write it. But anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!!  
**

* * *

**Summary: **Moving was never fun for Sakura. Neither was high school. But, when she suddenly gets all attention from the school's hottest jock, will her input change? And what if he's her neighbor? SasuSaku

* * *

**Sakura High School  
Chapter 2**

**Sakura POV**

I walked up to him and smirked. "So you're the 'legendary' Sasuke, huh?" I asked, drawing circles of his chest. "Yeah, that would be me," he said. I nervously laughed, backing off and losing confidence. My gaze turned to Ino.

"Get your hands off of him, you mutt!" she yelled. "I-I... uhmm?" Ino walked over to Sasuke and put her arm around his shoulders. "Sasu's mine!!" Sasuke growled at the nickname. He pushed her arm of him. "I am _not_ yours. I am no ones." Ino pouted. "Anyway, and you are?" Sasuke asked. "Oh, haha, I'm Sakura Haruno. I think I've seen you before." I tried thinking back. Then it hit me. **_Your window. He's the boy from the window!_ **"My window…" I whispered. I glanced at Sasuke and he smirked. "So you're the girl who just moved into the neighborhood." His smirk widened. "Well, if you need to know anything, I'll always be there." He winked at me.** _Oohh, he's _flirting_. He _likes**_** you.** __SHUT UP NO HE DOES NOT!_ "Thanks." I said.

The bell rang. "Oh great, I have…" I glanced at my schedule. "...First period English." I sighed. "So do I!" Naruto chanted. "Anyone else have that class?" Sasuke smirked. "I do."

**Naruto POV**

_What's up with Sasuke? He never acts this way around girls. And he never smirks at Ino. Does he? No, she's new, he can't like _her?_ Or, maybe he does...  
_

"Well, let's go before we're late! Bye Hinata." I winked at Hinata and she blushed furiously. "B-b-bye, N-n-Naruto." She waved. _She looks so cute when she's shy._

"Sakura, I'll show you the way!" I said, zipping off.

**First-Period English**

"Psst!" I nudged Sasuke. "Yo, teme, what do you think of Sakura?" "Hn, I think she's cute, I guess, but PINK HAIR? Whatever, she's my neighbor…" I glanced at Sasuke, whose chair was in front of mine, who was sitting behind Sakura. He moved his hand up and… "SASUKE'S PLAYING WITH SAKURA'S HAIR!!" I yelled. Sakura zipped around and started yelling at Sasuke. "What are you doing?! Don't touch my hair! I don't need your greasy paws all over it!!" **(Cue angry anime character action, hehe)**

Sasuke turn around and gave me a death glare. "YOU DOBE!" He said, and then the last thing I remember was a flying fist and dancing bowls are ramen…

**Sakura POV  
**

**Lunch Time**

"YOU WHAT?" I heard Ino yelling at Sasuke from across the cafeteria. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND, NOT HER'S!!" "INO, I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!" "Hmph, whatever!" Ino started walking this way and she stopped in front of me. "Listen, I don't know who you think you are, but if you're going to hang in our group, YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM SASUKE!" A blush started to form upon my cheeks. "I-I… I-erm…" And she just up and walked away.

Sasuke came walking up to me with his hands in his pockets. "I-I… I'm sorry about Ino. And your hair…" He turned his face as if to hide something. _**He's B-L-U-S-H-I-N-G!** __Shut. Up. _"That's, uh, that's okay. Have you heard anything about Naruto? You hit him pretty hard." "The last I heard was the nurse saying he was mumbling about dancing ramen." He turned to face me. _God, his onyx eyes are beautiful. And his raven hair is to do die. He's so much taller than me. It makes me want to just reach up and… Wait a minute! No, I don't want to _KISS_ the _UCHIHA_! After he played with my hair! Eww, no! __Yes, you really do.** Stop denying.** Shut. UP! _"Sakura, Sakura are you okay? You're staring at me funny." Sasuke asked. "Oh, haha, I-uhh…" I stuttered. I guess I was blushing because he smirked. "What, I'm just so hott you have to stare?" he asked. "NO! It's just, that I, uh, I uh, wow." I mumbled that last part while looking into his onyx eyes. _It's like he can read every part of me. **He can read you like a book. You're so easy to see through. **__Are not.** Are too.** __How many times do I have to tell you to shut your ugly face?** I have the same face you do sweetie.** __SHUT UP!_

Sasuke smirked and started to lean forward. He closed his eyes and Sakura started to panic. _He's going to kiss me. OMG he's going to kiss me what do I do??? __**Hmm, hard question.** **Let me think… KISS HIM BACK!!** _Just when Sasuke's face was a centimeter away from Sakura's, he heard, "Yoo-hoo, Sasuke, I'm over hereeee! Are you coming or do I have to drag you over here myself?" Sasuke sighed. "Hn," he said. "Hn?" I asked. "Hn." He said, before walking off.

**Sasuke POV**

**11:00 PM**

YAWNNN! I'm so tired. Ino is so annoying. I can't believe she interrupted me when I was about to kiss Sakura. I wonder if she's asleep yet…

I glanced out my window and saw that Sakura was on the computer. _Maybe she's on instant messenger…_I logged on and added the screen name the dobe gave me to my buddy list.

**Cherriiblossomx013 has signed online.**

I IMed her.

**Uchihax013 (that happens to be MY real instant messenger screen name hehe):** Hey Sakura, that you?

**Cherriiblossomx013:** Who is this? Uchiha? Sasuke, is that you?

**Uchihax013:** Yeah, it's me. What's up?

I glanced out the window, and I noticed her gaze on mine. I looked back on the computer screen.

**Cherriiblossomx013:** Oh, nothing, I was going to go to bed soon, but now that we're talking, I guess I'll stay on for a while. What are you doing?

**(A/N I love how everyone talks in perfect grammar like almost all the time. Hehe)**

**Uchihax013:** Ah, nothing. Just bored. Hey, are you doing anything on tomorrow? My parents are out and my brother's going to his girlfriend's, so you can come over?

**Cherriiblossomx013:** Uhmm, sure I don't think I'm doing anything. What time should I come over?

**Uchihax013:** Any time : )

**Cherriiblossomx013:** Cool. Well, I'm going to go. I'm tired. See you tomorrow. Bye.

**Uchihax013:** Bye Sakura.

**Cherriblossomx013 has signed offline.**

**Uchihax013:** My cherry blossom…

A note popped up on the computer screen.

**Cherriiblossomx013 has not received your message due to the fact that she is offline.**

**Uchihax013 has signed offline.**

**(A/N I know you're all wondering why they both have x013 in the screen name. That just kind of happened. And "tomorrow" is Saturday. : ) )**

**6:00 AM**

YAWNNN! Oh, I had the worst sleep last night, thinking about Sakura. I mean, I only just met her and I barely know her, but I have the gut feeling, like _she's _the one.

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

There was a knock on the front door. I got up to get it. I saw Sakura's bright and shining face. "Morning sunshine," she said. "Six in the morning?!" "You said any time." "Hn."

She came inside and I shut the door. "So what do you want to do?" _I have a few things in mind. _"Uhmm, what do you want to do?" She looked like she was thinking for a second, and then said, "I have no idea. Let's go to your room, I guess." I smiled at her. "Okay."

We walked into my room, which is huge, I have to admit. I hopped onto my bed and smiled at her. "Feel free to look at around." I said as I noticed her wandering eyes. She looked at me and smiled. "You look like a king in that bed." She smirked. And finally, my hormones took over. "Want to come be the king?" I smirked. She smiled. She walked over to the bed and lay down next to me. I leaned to kiss her when she stopped me with her hand.

"Sasuke don't." I looked at her, confused. "Please? This could ruin everything. Ino will hate me, I'll get kicked out of 'the group', if we start going out and break up, I'll be devastated to be living next to you. It's just all too complicated." She looked at me with concerning eyes. "Sakura, I don't like Ino, she'll get over it, and no one has to know. Plus, trust me, I'll _never_ hurt you. I _promise_." Sakura stared into my eyes. "Okay…" She whispered finally. I continued to lean in and kissed her softly at first, the first touch of our lips tingling. I kissed harder and harder and she returned it with the same amount of force. I took my right hand and pulled her so that she was on top of me. I put my hands on her back, making our chests touch. Nibbling on her bottom lip, I begged for entrance. She graciously accepted and parted her lips a little. I pushed my lips a little harder and brought my hot tongue into her mouth, tasting her lips and gliding across her tongue.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and our popped…

* * *

**Okay, right now, I would like to take the time to say thank you to my reviewers of chapter one.**

**daisherz365 – Thank you! You are my first reviewer! I'm glad you liked the first chapter, and I hope you like this one **

**SaphireGloom – I'm so glad you like it. Hehehe! I hope you continue to read my fics : )**

**dorkishdork – Wow, you are very enthusiastic. Lol. Thank you for the suggestion, and as you can see, I used it! So compliments on that **

**citygirl1693 – I'm glad you appreciate it. Hehehe, I hope I updated soon enough : )**

**Digitial98 – I'm so glad you think it's interesting. D**

**Nami-chan-and-Midori-chan – Yeah, Sasuke OOC, was not my intension, but I guess it's too late for that… Thank you for the review!**

**I'm in love with a Uchiha23 – Oh trust me, I believe it lol. : )**

**SiLLyKiTTyx3 – I hope this chapter was interesting enough for you. I'm thankful for the boost of confidence you gave me **

**Sakura-hime9 – Haha, playgirl Sakura was not my intension, as you can see. BUT! Sakura confidence will soon boost, so keep watch Oh, and thanks for the compliment : )**

**Darkness Eternity – Did you like this chapter? Hehehe D**

**CherryBlossoms016 – There will be chemistry, I'm planning on making Sakura not notice it yet, but that can change : )**

**Sakura-Sasuke-love-em' – I hope it does turn out good D**

**Sandy – Wow, thanks!!**

**COCO – HAHAHA Lol thank you for the review. That was the most interesting review yet hehehe : )**

**I'm sorry for the chapter being so short, I wanted to make it longer.**

**So, did you like this chapter? If you did, REVIEW. Please and thank you. (Hands lollipop to you)**

**Thank you to all my reviewers, and all of the futures! Look forward to the next chapter and the next list of reviewers!!**

**xwayxintoxanimex**


	3. Chapter 3: Sasuke's New Girlfriend

**Hello my readers. I am so sorry for the huge interval in chapter updates. I have no excuse other than I'm lazy and I was procrastinating. I hope no one is mad at me for no updating. Well here is the next chapter. I hope you like. I've been thinking about what to do for it to keep interest in my reviewers and I decided on this. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Summary:** Moving was never fun for Sakura. Neither was high school. But, when she suddenly gets all attention from the school's hottest jock, will her input change? And what if he's her neighbor? SasuSaku

**

* * *

**

**Sakura High School  
Chapter 3**

**Ino POV**

"What is going on in here?!" Sakura and Sasuke are on his bed and Sakura is on top if MY SASU! "I thought you were dating ME, Sasuke, how could you?!"

"What are you talking about Ino, I was never dating you. That was only your stupid imagination." Sasuke said.

"Whatever, Sasuke. What are you doing with, with her?!"

"What do you think, Ino? We are dating now."

"We're _what_?" asked a confused and frightened Sakura.

"Dating, Sakura." Sasuke explained.

"WHAT?!" I stormed. "That's not right, we were dating and now you're dumping me for, for HER!"

"I, I better go…" Sakura whispered to Sasuke. She got up and hurried past me out of the room.

"I can't believe you, Sasuke. You've fallen for scum." And with that, I left.

**Sakura POV**

_Whoa, that was rocky. **Glad we got out of that, huh?** Shut up. That was frightening, I don't think I've ever seen Ino that angry. And now, how is SCHOOL going to be for me. What if she starts rumors or something. And Sasuke, now we're DATING?** Isn't that what you've always wanted? That's what I've always wanted. Dude, he's hot! **__I know, but I mean, we just met and stuff and he's all like 'I love you' and 'I'll never hurt you'. I mean, school only JUST started and like we only met less than a week ago. Don't you think this is ... SUDDEN?** You'll get used to it, sweetie. I know I already have. He's a **_**great**_** kisser!** __Haha, yeah, I know._

I walked up the stairs to my bedroom, recalling everything that had just happened here. What was I going to do?

I walked into my bedroom and quickly closed the shades so that I couldn't see anything that was going on over in Sasuke's bedroom. I don't think I wanted to know anyway.

I collapsed onto my bed. _Oh god. What am I going to do?_

**Monday, School.  
Free Time before First Period**

**Naruto POV**

_I haven't seen or heard from Sakura all weekend. I wonder what's up with her. _I walked into the school and got to my locker and grabbed first periods stuff.

"Boo, guess who!" yelled someone from behind me. I jumped and turned around.

"SAKURA! I haven't heard from you all weekend. How are you?"

"Eh, I've been better, Naruto. Have you seen TenTen and Hinata? I need to talk to them."

"Yeah, they were heading into the girls' bathroom when I last saw them, you can check there." I suggested.

"Thanks, Naruto!" She hugged me and went off on her way.

**TenTen POV**

Sakura rushed into the bathroom and pressed her back against the door.

"I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU GUYS. IT'S IMPORTANT." She said. "It's about Ino and Sasuke and me."

"What are you talking about, Sakura?"

"Over the weekend, me and Sasuke, we, well we umm… we kissed. And Ino walked in and she got really upset and now we are fighting and I don't know how I feel for Sasuke and like now I'll never be friends with Ino now and I have no idea what I am going to do!"

"Wh-whoa Sakura, s-sl-slow down." Hinata stuttered.

"HELP." She pleaded.

"Wait a minute, you kissed Sasuke!?" I shouted. "When did this happen, why did this happen? Oh Ino must be really upset with you!"

"You think?! And I don't know how I'm going to deal with this!"

"Well, Ino isn't really that harsh. She usually forgives people quickly, I mean, that's how we became friends. A really long time ago, she liked Naruto. And I met Naruto and we started dating. Ino hated me at first, but we talked it out and became the best of friends. And me and Naruto didn't last long," I laughed, "he ate too much ramen for my wallet." Hinata giggled shyly.

"How did you guys like, talk about it? I mean did you get together and have a sleepover and like stay up all night talking or something?"

"Actually, that's exactly what we did. And she got over it. And you know what, I'm pretty sure she will get over this."

"OH, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TENTEN!" Sakura ran up to me and hugged me, and then she ran out of the bathroom.

"Y-y-you dated N-Naruto, TenTen?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, a really long time ago, why?"

"What's he l-l-like to d-d-date?"

"HINATA!" I laughed and hugged my best friend.

**Sakura POV**

_I have got to find Ino. I know she is still wicked mad at me but maybe she will understand if she'll just hear me out. **Doubt it. Did you see the look on her face? She looked like she wanted to rib out your eyes, shove forks up your nostrils and rip your lips off with duct tape.** __Thank you for the visual image, I appreciate it.** You're welcome.** __Helpless… Oh look, there's Ino!!_

"Ino, Ino we need to talk! Ino!" I gasped for air when I finally caught up with her. Her face was tear-stained and she had no make-up on, SHOCKER!

"What do you want, forehead? Hear to steal something else from me?"

"No Ino, you don't understand. We have to talk about this. Uhmm, sleep over my house tonight? You can come home with me."

Ino thought for a moment. "Sure, forehead. After school." And she walked off in another direction.

**Lunch Time**

"There's my dashing beauty." I heard a voice call from behind me. I turned around and saw Sasuke smirking down at me. _God he is so tall and gorgeous_. "I've been looking for you all day. Where have you been?" He cupped my face and gave me a peck on the lips, causing hovering fangirls around us to sigh angrily and walk away.

"Sasuke stop it," I said while wiggling away from his hands. "We're in public, you know."

"So? Who cares? It's already all over the school that we are dating." He smirked again.

"WHAT!?" _No wonder why people have been giving me death glares. **Yeah I was about ready to punch that one girl with the lip, tongue and eyebrow rings all over her right in the kisser.** _"You really think we are serious don't you?"

"Well yeah, I mean, I said we were dating to Ino, and I wasn't kidding." He grabbed my hand with both of his and brought it up to his chest. "You are my girlfriend, Sakura."

"Lucky me…" I mumbled.

Still holding my hand, Sasuke guided me out of the cafeteria. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said.

We walked for about another five or ten minutes until we reached a door I had never seen. He opened it and led me up three flights of stairs. "Could there be any more stairs, Sasuke?"

"Yes, I think, if the school was bigger." He laughed at himself and looked down at me.

"You're hopeless." I sighed.

"I know." He said. I laughed at him and looked up into his eyes. They were so incredibly dark and wonderful. "What are you staring at?" He asked. I giggled.

"Nothing, nothing. Just looking at your eyes." I smiled a warm smile. We reached another door and Sasuke pushed it open. We were on a roof. It was a beautiful view. You could see rolling hills beyond the town and the sun gracefully in the sky. Birds were flying above and there were two lawn chairs set up near the other end. "Wow, Sasuke, this is beautiful!" He pulled me along to the chairs. I sat in the pink one.

"I thought you would like this." He said. He sat over the edge looking me while I looked at the beautiful rooftop view. "You're so beautiful, Sakura." He whispered to me. I smiled at him.

"Thank you, _boyfriend_." I laughed. "You still should have asked me before you went telling the world, you know."

"I know, _girlfriend._ But I didn't tell anyone. Naruto did." He laughed. "But forget about that. Just think about the future. So many girls would die to be in your position, you know."

"Yeah, I know." I closed my eyes and leaned back against the chair. I felt a pair of lips on mine and my eyes popped open. Sasuke was kissing me. _Our second kiss. **You're counting?** _I kissed back and he started chewing on my lip. I was about to open my mouth when the bell rang. I pushed him off and sprang up.

"Nooo! Whyy?!" Sasuke pouted. He grabbed my hand and we ran off so that we wouldn't be late for our next class.

_Now tonight, I gotta deal with Ino. _

* * *

**So how was that chapter? I think it's still a little short, but at least it's an update. I hope you liked it. And the next chapter is the sleep over with Ino. I bet you can't wait for that chapter. lol.**

**Thanks Reviewers!!**

**My Reviewers Were: **

**.xTenTen. SiLLyKiTTyx3 _daisherx365 _Sakura-hime9 SweetBebot _akinaxx _citygirl1693 Digital98 _Mistress Persophone _I'm in love a Uchiha23 UchihaCh3rri _CherryBlossoms016 _sasusaku-emo sakura the lover _sasusakufan2357 _Emy-chan-tan-fan xUchihaYumix _k00l-li00238 _uchihasakura285 Sirena-chan0809 _sexylatina1 _loveless kunoichi Naruki Uchiha AND _shadow stripe_**

**Thank you all reviewers! You guys make my day!**

**And the new thing I'm doing! Random thought: Panic! At The Disco sings This is Halloween, you know, Nightmare Before Christmas, the famous song from that movie. Yeah that song's bomb. And so is Panic!.**

**Please review, they make my day!**

**Kelayy Babayy xo  
_formerly_ xwayxintoxanimex**


	4. Author Note!

**Hello my readers,**

**Sorry sorry sorry. I haven't updated in forever. And I know you don't like excuses, but I moved. So, yeah. Lol.  
Anyway... Should be updated within the week, and I don't have writer's block so I should type it up real quick. I already have part of it typed up so I should be good.  
Please don't be mad at me, and do not review to this. It will be deleted and you won't be able to review for the initial chapter.  
If you feel necessary to ask me anything, or say something to me, send me a PM.  
Thanks guys, and SORRY!**

**Sincerely Yours,  
_Kelayy Babayy xo_**


	5. Chapter 4: Sleepover Madness Part 1

**Finally, the long awaited update!! Okay, so I was a little surprised with the amount I received for the last chapter when I received 24 for chapter 2 and only got 18 for chapter 3. Hmm, a shame. Well, it is not my decision who decides to review or not, but I did get a lot of hits. But anyway, here comes the Sleepover chapter. What's Ino going to say? OR DO? Oh yeah, and the humor part of the story is coming up –evil snickers-. I'm so good at this –arrogant smile-. Ahem, anyway, lol, ON WITH THE STORY. (I am not an arrogant person by the way lol)

* * *

****Summary:** Moving was never fun for Sakura. Neither was high school. But, when she suddenly gets all attention from the school's hottest jock, will her input change? And what if he's her neighbor? SasuSaku**

* * *

**

**Sakura High School  
Chapter 4**

**Ino POV**

_Stupid Sakura, getting whatever she wants. Why did she have go and take Sasuke away from me. But I did always have a soft spot for someone else…_

"Ino! Over here, I'll drive you home!" Sakura called. I scowled.

"Whatever, forehead. I'm still mad at you, you know." Sakura sighed. "I was hoping we could make this all better…" "You think it will be better just like that, you got a lot coming."

We climbed into Sakura's car and went to her house. I immediately recognized her neighbor's house as Sasuke's.

"So you have famous neighbors, I see…"

"Hm? What are you talking about, Ino?" She shifted her glance towards Sasuke's house. "Oh, you mean Sasuke, hehe, yeah it was unimaginable we would end up like that, hehe…"

"Hmph, whatever." I said annoyed. We walked into her house and up her stairs to her bedroom. She closed the blinds and looked at me.

"What do you want to do first?" she asked. "I don't know. Didn't you want to talk about something?" "Oh yes. Okay." She gestured for us to sit on her bed. "Okay. First is first, why are you so jealous of Sasuke liking me? And please answer honestly."

I thought for a moment and came to my conclusion. "Because; you are new, you've just met him, and I like him, a lot. _And because you're so much prettier than me…_"I whispered the last part, and it didn't seem to reach Sakura's ears.

"I understand what you mean, Ino. But you have to understand, I didn't not choose Sasuke, he came and chose me. I mean of course I like him, who doesn't, but I really never imagined starting to date him. Scratch that, of course I did, but I didn't think that would become reality. I'm so sorry if I hurt any of your feelings, but this really wasn't my decision, Sasuke was the one who said we were dating, and I can't really say no to something that I want. I'm sorry Ino, I'm so sorry."

**Sakura POV**

Ino brushed a tear from her eye. "Oh, Ino." I reached over and hugged her. She sat there for a minute, but returned the hug. We pulled away and she looked me into the eye. Her's were shining brightly.

"Oh Sakura, I knew I would never get Sasuke on my life. I mean come on, look at me. I'm hideous. And you, you are so beautiful. It's no wonder Sasuke's got the hots for you. You're freaking perfect!"

"I'm not smart," I laughed, "And I'm sure I'm not nearly as perfect as you are. Ino you have gorgeous eyes, wonderful hair. I mean the curves on your body knock guys' socks off." _And I do know someone who has the hots for you, boy do I ever…_

**Flashback**

"_Hey, Sakura. Can I tell you something, if you promise never to tell anyone?" Shikamaru asked me._

"_Oh course, Shikamaru, what is it?" I asked._

"_I… erm… like someone. And I was wondering if you could get us together? But she likes someone else… It's… It's… It's Ino." Shikamaru blurted. My jaw almost dropped._

"_Oh course, Shikamaru, I would love to help you!" I said._

"_Keep it down! People will hear! Troublesome woman… Thanks, Sakura. Thanks a lot." And Shikamaru actually smiled. Sincerely._

**End Flashback**

"Sakura! You'll have to make your own dinner tonight, sweetie. I'm going to your aunt's house!" My mother called.

"Okay Mom!" I shouted. I heard the door open and close and a car leave the drive way. I looked at my watch. 7:30 pm. "Ino, I think we should make something now. It's getting kind of late."

Together we walked downstairs. We entered the kitchen and I went to the sink. "Crap, I need to do the dishes." Ino started laughing at me. "Not funny. These are stacked mile high." I sighed. _Mom was supposed to do the dishes. __She always does this to us.** We're always stuck doing it.**__ Tell me about it. _

I got started on the workload. "Look in the freezer; I think there's frozen pizza." I called to Ino, who was behind me. I heard rummaging and she yelled "Found it!" And then I heard her pull it out of the freezer and place it on the counter. She watched me get started on the dishes.

_Hot water, dish soap, a little elbow grease, and about thirty minutes, and I should be done.** Try an hour.** __I'm trying to be optimistic. __**Good luck.**_

Time passed and I finished the dishes. I went to get the spray hose to finish off the inside of the sink, you know, make all the bubbles go down the drain? When I reached for the hose, I pressed the handle down accidently, and it got stuck. And of course, Ino happened to be standing in the firing zone for the hot water that was now shooting out of the hose. _Great. __**Perfect.**_

Ino started screaming. "AHH! MY HAIR, MY MAKE-UP, MY CLOTHES, MY HAIR!!!" All she did for defense was put her hands out in front of her and turn her face. _Same old Ino. __Shut up._ I reached for the hose and lifted it. It slipped out of my grip and started spraying every which way. We both started screaming and we both grabbed it. Finally, we got it to stop. Breathing heavily, I looked at Ino, who was looking at me, and we both started laughing. Looking around, we saw that there was water everywhere. "Perfect." We said in unison.

**Later on that night – 11:00 pm**

After mopping the kitchen and cooking pizza, me and Ino resided into changing into my pajamas (I let Ino use a pair, seeing as how she didn't have any clothes to bring because it was directly after school) and helping ourselves to pizza in my room. Ino took a deep breath. "Now let me tell you something, well, everything, about my life."

* * *

**Here goes. Next chapter, sleep over part 2. Please enjoy it. -**

Reviewers Corner: .xTenTen. (who didn't get a chance to review on how she liked that chapter because she reviewed for the A/N. Sorry .xTenTen., just put your review for the last chapter in this next review -)**, XxsasusakuxX, sasusakufan2357, daisherz365, MuthaFudgingPrincess **(thanks! I know, I guess it is a little over the standards for my first Naruto story lol, but I read a lot and get a lot of influence, oh and I love your name lol)**, I'm in love with a Uchiha23 **(your welcome-)**, SiLLyKiTTyx3, Digital98, akinaxx, citygirl1693, Thu Tran **(why thank you! You are so kind! I'm glad I have someone who truly likes it, and thanks for letting me be your favorite story!!)**, Aerona-chan, sasusaku-emo, animefan278, kinomi-chan, The New Legendary Sannin,** (? Is that DBZ? Cause, I've been watching that show since I was five. Lol)** Sexiest Ninja of Konoha,** (lmao)** and –MidnightTemari-.**

**Random Thought:** Grades close this Friday.

**Review! They make my day!**

**_hermosoxmusicalxkT  
_****(FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW, THAT MEANS BEAUTIFUL MUSIC KATIE)**


End file.
